


Just Words

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Loki wants to see if he can talk Tony into an orgasm. Tony's not exactly opposed to the idea.





	Just Words

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: Voice Kink

It had started out as a typical Saturday morning. 

Tony was sprawled across the bed, tapping away at his tablet while Loki sat on the ottoman, drinking green tea and reading one of Natasha’s trashy romance novels.

“Those books are ridiculous, you know,” Tony said, rolling off the bed with a luxurious stretch.

“I’m aware,” Loki said with a faint smile. “Agent Romanov and I find amusement in their overwrought prose.”

“Well, good,” Tony said. “As long as you’re aware of how terrible they are.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Why does it matter? Worried I’ll compare your performance to the dramatic displays in these books?”

Tony snorted. “I’m way more dramatic than anything in those books. You remember when I bought you a thousand roses for your birthday last year because you convinced me that’s how old you were?”

Loki grinned. “A touching display of your devotion.”

Tony cleared his throat and stepped towards Loki’s side of the room. “I’m more concerned about you, babe. Don’t want you getting the wrong impression that you need to be as hardcore crazy as I am to impress me.”

Loki carefully slid a bookmark between the pages and set the book aside. “While it is certainly true that you’re far more prone to romantic displays than I am, I’m sure my sexual exploits could put the pathetic dalliances on these pages to shame.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You holding out on me, babe?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy sex with Loki. Because he did. Holy fuck did he ever. There was nothing quite as exhilarating as the dark look in Loki’s eyes right before he pinned him down to the mattress. But as awesome as the sex was, it was all fairly vanilla. There were no tentacle dicks, no mid-sex transformations, no knife play. Tony would have thought the God of Mischief would be a lot kinkier.

Loki studied his fingernails. “Perhaps I have. I’ve yet to bring you to climax untouched.”

“That doesn’t seem all that difficult. You fuck me so good, I’m usually right on the edge when you finally touch my dick.”

He picked up the cup of coffee from the nightstand and took a healthy gulp as he allowed his mind to wander to all the lovely post-battle wall sex they had had. Sometimes the two of them had gotten so worked up that it was a miracle they managed to hold it together long enough to get any clothing off.

“You misunderstand. I’m not going to lay a finger on you whatsoever,” Loki said.

Tony almost spit out his coffee. “I hate to break it to you, babe, but as hot as you are, I’m not going to come just by looking at you.”

“Of course not. I intend to talk you into an orgasm.” Loki rose from his seat. “Prepare yourself, Stark.”

“What? Right now?”

“Right now,” Loki said with a grin. He plucked the coffee cup out of Tony’s hands and set it back on the nightstand.

Tony swallowed. Maybe he regretted underestimating Loki’s kinkiness.

“Kneel, mortal,” Loki intoned.

Tony shuddered. Loki was wearing a soft grey sweatshirt and jeans, but his mind conjured up the golden, horned helmet, flowing cape, and body armor molded to his form.

Holy shit, he was doomed.

Loki stood with his arms outstretched, his voice ringing with authority. “I am Loki Odinson, rightful king of Asgard-”

The door opened suddenly and Thor poked his head inside. “Are you well, Stark? Is my brother threatening you with harm?”

“Out, brother!” Loki snapped. “Does a closed door mean nothing to you?”

“Stark?” Thor said in a low voice. “If my brother is suffering from delusions, if he is any way a danger to you-”

“Thor, you insufferable imbecile,” Loki growled.

Tony smirked. “It’s alright, Thor. I think we’re all okay here.”

“If you are certain,” Thor said. His eyes flicked over to Loki. “Setting aside the matter of worthiness, there is no longer an Asgard to rule. I fear my brother may have become distraught by the loss of our home and is-”

“Don’t talk about me while I stand before you,” Loki snapped. “My sanity is perfectly intact, but the more I deal with your foolishness, the more that comes into question.”

“But, brother-”

“Do you not recall my interest in theatrical performances?”

Thor’s face lit up with understanding. “Ah. Like the performance in Asgard. The one that took liberties portraying your actions in battle.”

Tony snorted into the back of his hand.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, brother, this is just like that performance. Nothing to be alarmed about. Now will you please leave us in peace?”

Thor started out the doorway, but turned around at the last second. “You know, brother, you are a most excellent actor. For a moment, I almost believed-”

“Out!” Loki shoved him out the door and locked it behind him with a bolt of green lightning. 

Tony burst out laughing. “Oh, that was adorable. His face! He was just so concerned.”

“Concerned for you,” Loki said with a huff.

“Concerned for you, too. He thought you’d gone crazy.” Tony snorted. “I mean, you’ve got to be somewhat insane to fall in love with a mortal, right?”

Loki shrugged. “There are definite perks to having a mortal lover.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, but before he could open his mouth to ask what exactly those perks were, something in Loki’s expression shifted.

“Now, where were we before I was so rudely interrupted?” Loki’s eyes darkened. “Ah, yes.”

Tony whimpered as Loki’s voice dropped down an octave. Oh, that just wasn’t fair.

“I am Loki Odinson, rightful king of Asgard, future ruler of this pathetic clump of rock you call Earth.”

Tony squirmed as he felt the first stirrings of arousal. What the hell was wrong with him? Clump and rock were probably the unsexiest words he had ever heard, but something about the way Loki said them was really getting under his skin.

Loki gave him a knowing look. “Your people crave subjugation. There is nothing more you desire than falling at the feet of your betters.”

No, Tony had been mistaken. Subjugation was the unsexiest word he had ever heard. But holy fuck did Loki make it sound appealing.

“Kneel before me, mortal.”

Tony’s knees buckled without his permission.

Loki grinned, wide and savage. “That’s it. Kneel before your king. You know your place so well.”

Tony glared up at him.

“It’s true,” Loki said. “You were destined for this purpose. Destined to fall to your knees and worship a superior being. You feel it, don’t you? Pleasure courses through your veins at the thought. Submission, surrender, subjugation. Every cell in your body cries out for a firm hand to put you in your place.”

Tony eyes flicked to Loki’s hands. They looked deceptively soft. But Tony had seen them wield knives and cast spells in battle. No doubt they could be used to easily overpower him if Loki wished.

“You want these hands on you,” Loki purred. He lifted one hand to trace idle circles in the air and Tony couldn’t help but follow his gestures. 

Loki leaned closer, hand outstretched, and for a brief moment, Tony expected a condescending head pat, maybe even a teasing pinch to remind him this was all a game. But Loki pulled away at the last second. “You don’t deserve my touch,” he said with a sneer.

Tony gritted his teeth. Loki’s dedication to this challenge was infuriating.

“You shall worship me as your god,” Loki said. “And gods do not debase themselves with the needs of mortals. You’re here to do as I order you. Hands behind you back, sit up straighter.”

Tony licked his lips as he tightened his posture. It was a little bit of a strain on his back, but the pain was good, grounding.

“Excellent,” Loki purred. “Now that is how you look before your god.”

Tony squirmed as he felt a flush of pleasure from the words. No, really, what the hell was wrong with him? Why was Tony letting Loki talk to him like this? Why was he doing everything he demanded? He didn’t have to take this. He could tell Loki he was fucking crazy and just walk out.

But he didn’t want to.

The more Loki talked in that sinfully seductive voice of his, the more it settled low in Tony’s belly like a good whiskey.

Loki circled around him, alternating between contemptuous sneers and gentle words of praise. At times, Loki’s voice rose so loudly that Tony was sure the whole Tower would be able to hear him, at times it dropped down to a gentle soothing whisper. But Tony knew better than to let his guard down. There was power in all of Loki’s words.

And his body was well aware of it. Every time Loki shifted his tone, Tony’s dick throbbed and his pulse eagerly quickened with anticipation.

But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough. He was right on the edge, so hard it hurt. But he needed more. Maybe if he could just angle his hips a little and get some friction against the carpet.

“Don’t you dare,” Loki snarled. 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to stop moving with great effort. “Come on, Loki. Can I just-”

“No. You will be still and you will be silent.”

Tony huffed, but he kept still as Loki walked an agonizingly slow circle around him.

“Yes,” Loki said. “I think you’ll do nicely. You paint such a pretty picture like this. Aching, needy, desperate. And you adore every second of it.”

Tony tipped his head back, listening to the cadence of Loki’s voice and letting the words wash over him. It didn’t matter what Loki was saying, as long as he was saying something.

“Look at me,” Loki commanded.

Tony’s eyes snapped up to Loki’s face.

Loki’s lips curled into a wicked smirk. “Come.”

Tony gasped as his muscles suddenly locked up. His hips jerked helplessly and then he slumped forward, all the tension leaching out of his body and pooling into warmth.

He came back to himself as he felt a gentle touch on the top of his head, a sensation that he finally recognized as Loki carding a hand through his hair.

“That’s it,” Loki said quietly. “You’ve done so well for me.”

Tony sucked in a shuddering breath. “Jesus. That was intense.”

“But so worth it, was it not? This is the most fun I’ve ever had with a lover. No one else will indulge my whims like you do. I should like to do this again if you’re willing.”

Tony bobbed his head eagerly. He was so looking forward to all the other tricks Loki had up his sleeves.

Loki chuckled darkly and curled his hand in Tony’s hair. “Your body is so wonderfully responsive. And you look so good on your knees. Like you were born for it.”

Tony grimaced as his spent cock twitched painfully, making a valiant attempt to harden again. “Okay, okay, you’ve made your point,” he said. “You can stop with the sexy voice now.” He gingerly pressed his hand over his crotch, trying to calm his oversensitive flesh. “I can’t get it up again so soon. I’m only human, after all.”

“Such a pity,” Loki said with a smirk. “But perhaps you can make yourself useful while you’re down there.”

Tony grinned. Loki wasn’t the only one with a talented mouth.


End file.
